


【J禁／智翔】Chaos（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋恩客x花魁，相關敘述自我流，請慎入。＋OOC，戀足癖，請慎入。





	【J禁／智翔】Chaos（R）

男人掛上黑色的披肩，上頭華麗的圖案顯示出身分的高貴。  
他是花魁，是當今最為高貴的花魁，人人都想看看他的身影、跳舞也好，甚至半個身子也罷，只要看過他的人幾乎都可以拿來說嘴。  
他叫櫻井，那是他的姓氏，而沒有人知道真正的名字。

跪坐在榻榻米上，他身上的服裝從上往下由紅色逐漸往斜加深、自接近尾端染為黑色，高貴布料上頭有著各種顏色的刺繡、價值不菲的黑腰帶和金色的蝴蝶結勒緊腹部讓他有些呼吸困難，但那是早該習慣的，他想他有點緊張，卻不明白自己為何而緊張。

櫻井今晚將會招待一個男人，聽說那個人並不擁有權勢、更不是什麼大地主，而他卻砸下了幾乎是半個人生所賺來的金錢，只為和自己度過一晚。  
花魁並不是妓，他們不隨便和一般的街客發生性行為，櫻井不清楚對方是不是誤會了什麼，但其實怎麽樣都無所謂。  
他可以忍受對方骯髒的眼神、甚至是超過規定的一些撫摸，他知道儘管自己是最為有名的花魁，最終還是得落得這樣的下場。

那是人們對他們的誤會，和性扯上關係。  
也是另一個汙穢的源頭，金錢。

而他緊張的原因或許只是一點好奇。  
好奇著自己究竟有何價值讓那個不擁有權力的人被吸引、好奇著花魁對那個男人的重要，抑或著是，單純的不想被一個毫無好感的陌生人玷汙。  
說玷汙未免也太過高抬自己了，他知道從禿開始他便遭受各式各樣的不潔。

櫻井眨了眨眼，然後望見燭火照映的拉門後有一個男人，他看起來不高。正想要開口請他進來，門後的人便小聲的開口問道。  
「請問櫻井さん，我可以進去嗎？」他忍不住輕輕的笑了，挺直了身子後應答對方。  
「謝謝、……」門被拉開之際雙方都瞪大了眼，櫻井瞇細了眼觀察對方，除了比他想的還要乾淨的臉龐以外、身著樸素的黑藍色男性和服，看來也不到櫻井所想像的破舊，為此他感到有些愧疚，便請對方坐下。  
「您好，我叫大野智。」雖然對方禮貌的報了全名，但是基於規定，他也只得點頭、而不道出自己的本名。  
「櫻井さん比我想的、......」對方不知為何的臉紅，身子也挪了挪而後挺直背脊。  
櫻井挑起了一邊的眉，並沒有多做什麼動作，只是一動也不動的等著對方的答案，內心卻亂七八糟的想著各式各樣的回應。

比想的還要普通嗎？

「可愛.........」從對方的薄唇中吐出的詞是他怎麼樣也沒有料想到的，他像隻受了驚嚇的倉鼠般，那人卻不好意思的抓了抓臉頰。  
「不好意思這麼沒有禮貌，櫻井さん很可愛、也非常的美艷。」不知道這個人究竟是帶著什麼心態說著話，但是櫻井從他的表情看來卻又不像是在說謊。  
－－就像是真心這麼覺得似的。

「謝謝，大野さん。」櫻井勾起了嘴角，抹了口紅的唇和嫣紅的眼尾讓他的姿態魅惑了幾分。站起身子，接著跳起了舞步、唱起了歌，他時而踮起腳尖擺動身子、時而轉著手勢吟唱歌曲。  
大野智看得愣住，只得待在原地而無法動彈，對方的一舉一動都吸引著他，不論是那抹曖昧的笑或是愉悅的嗓音，他知道那是花魁的工作－取悅客人－但他可不知道實際上的櫻井會如此美麗。

「櫻井さん。」在一曲結束之後，櫻井落座，帶著一抹滿意的微笑，而大野智則緩緩的開口。  
「今天來是想要滿足我自己的私慾。」他與方才不同的語氣讓櫻井眼神也跟著沉了下來。

果然嗎，最終還是要、

「其實我有戀足癖，女性或者其他人的腳儘管很美，卻終究沒有滿足我的癖好。」對方皺緊了眉頭，低著頭不敢看向花魁。  
「但是剛剛看了櫻井さん的舞蹈，我想、傳聞中的第一花魁不只滿足了我的戀足癖而已。」  
他抬頭，眼裡帶著滿滿的壓抑，櫻井忍不住瞪大了眼。

「我知道花魁是怎麽樣的存在。」

意即如果沒有自己的同意，他今晚不會越矩。  
這個男人知道他的想法。  
大野智。

櫻井閉了閉眼，竟覺得有些想哭。  
他的想法輕而易舉地被認識將近半小時的陌生人知道得一清二楚。  
但是這是唯一一次，有個人能不一進來就掛在自己上頭，不管自己掙扎的拉扯衣料、儘管自己把他推開還是不停的靠近自己的身子，而他只能咬牙撐過、陪酒，再獨自一人面對空無一人的和室暗自哭泣。  
衣料再怎麽昂貴又如何？  
地位再怎麽高上又如何？  
無論如何，他都是個花魁，一個用錢組成的骯髒東西。

他想。  
櫻井微笑、帶著一點點的苦澀。  
他想要－－

「櫻井さん、」  
「櫻井翔。」大野智不知道該說什麼，他只是腦袋裡一片空白，他知道花街的淺規則。

花魁一旦向人說出了自己的本名，便會被趕出所在的樓。  
但同時，這也表示他允許自己的接觸。

「我的本名。」  
「我知道、但是那表示－－」大野智著急地起身，櫻井翔卻只是伸出雙手抓住他的，然後緊緊握住。  
「沒關係。」

「是我自己要說的，所以沒關係。」

*

男人把自己的衣領拉下來時，櫻井翔還是忍不住顫抖了一下。  
白皙的肩頭露出、大野遲疑著不太敢動作，花魁則在耳邊催促，於是他張嘴輕咬而留下齒痕。  
櫻井覺得對方好像很熟練似的，一股不安油然而生。  
「乖。」他揉揉對方的後頸，然後緩慢舔舐著他的肌膚，櫻井輕哼出聲、試圖讓自己放鬆。  
「翔君、……」至今還沒有人在樓裡這樣叫自己的，櫻井半靠在大野智懷裡，面色潮紅的喘息。  
「你好美……」熱氣呼在面頰上，大野半瞇著眼往紅唇壓上、舌頭竄入口腔裡頭玩耍，嘖嘖聲和酥麻的快感讓櫻井軟了腰，大野智一手從前方繞過、扣住對方右腰，另一手牽著櫻井的手，背靠在對方懷裡的姿勢很有安全感，櫻井睜開早已朦朧的雙眼，他的身子敏感的很，下體也早已顫抖著勃起。

然而對大野智來說，重頭戲才正要開始。  
他拉起本來牽著對方的手到唇邊輕吻，邊動作邊扯著對方的身子讓櫻井靠在牆邊、雙手捧起他的右腳，指尖滑過花魁的白色襪子，感受到男人的興奮，櫻井只是緊張的閉上眼。  
抬高了對方的腿，身子卡在雙腳之間，從層層衣料中可以望見被撐起的底褲，大野智露出溺愛的笑容，然後側頭隔著布料吻上腳尖。

「嗚、……」櫻井從喉頭梗出一聲嬌喘，除了害羞以外、異樣的快感從腳趾傳向全身，他近乎整個身子都大力的抖了一下。  
「翔君意外的有感覺呢。」白襪被扯的有些皺摺，大野智便順勢的脫掉，他吸允著白嫩的肌膚、襪子被丟到一旁而沒有人在意。

「呼、呼嗯……」花魁用手掩住不自覺張開的紅唇，一聲聲吸吐讓大野智內心滿足的要爆發，按耐不住情緒的咬了小腿肚、沒想到對方整個人繃緊之餘，雙手也伸長了的拉住大野的衣領。  
「大野さん、嗚、怎麽辦……」櫻井翔著急的攀著他的肩頭，像個溺水的人一般驚慌失措。  
「乖孩子。」他斂下眼神，眼眸如魚尾般的柔和，瞳孔內的情緒卻強烈的令人顫抖。

好想佔有他，混亂的。  
沒有順序也好、粗暴的也好、隨便了。

櫻井泛淚的眼眶染紅、一顫一顫的睫毛撲在肌膚顯得水嫩，滿腦子都是眼前的男人。

對方的一句話語即讓自己滿足，但是還不夠、還想要更多，彷彿不是這個人便什麼不對勁。  
想要他給予自己更多快感、快速的，卻又希望他緩慢的吐出甜蜜的話語，只為了讓這場性愛能更長更久。

「翔君不喜歡我碰你的腳嗎？」他裝似無辜的語氣、說著這般話語的同時指尖卻輕搔著花魁的大腿根、要碰不碰的刺激慾望的根源。  
「嗯？」見對方別過頭來，抿嘴而不回應，大野勾起嘴角，用著恰好的力道隔著底褲捏揉下身，櫻井舒服的皺起了眉、染紅的面頰和水潤的大眼再再表示出他的滿意。  
他張唇，害臊的緩緩道出內心的解答。

「喜、喜歡……、但是、……」對方失神的閉上眼，下身在對方的碰觸之下早已到了極限，他卻壞心的停下動作。  
「但是？」呼呼的笑著，櫻井仰頭而他們接吻，水漬聲讓人聽了面紅耳赤，櫻井呼著熱氣、輕咬了對方的下唇。  
當代第一的花魁在他身下露出如此嫵媚的神情，大野智的下身硬到不行，卻還是等著對方開口。

「但是、想要更多……」  
「さとし、」

*

大野智把他的衣料拉下來，貼近身子吻上紅蕊，另一手也沒閒下來的揉著胸部、發紅的肌膚更是引起身下花魁的興奮。  
男人露出自己的性器，過大的尺寸讓櫻井翔驚呼了聲，但注意力很快被對方抬起自己還穿著襪子的左腳動作給拉走。  
「翔君先幫我一個忙？」對方在自己耳邊引誘的語氣讓他顫了顫，緩緩點頭之後腳面便被一陣灼熱給貼上，意識到那是什麼的櫻井面紅耳赤的從喉頭梗出一聲嬌喘。  
「哼嗯、さと、……」大野修長的手指勾著自己的腳踝、輕蹭著他的陰莖，櫻井單手捂住面頰，男人邊喘著粗重的氣息邊誘惑著自己主動，花魁雙眼瞇起、眼尾的紅妝被淚水給染暈，倒是多了幾分美艷。單腳不帶技巧的磨蹭和壓揉，隔著白襪的刺激都再再讓大野在他的耳邊重喘。  
「呼……翔、」櫻井一手捧住他的臉頰，讓自己可以看到對方因舒服而皺起眉頭的臉。身子挪了一個更方便的姿勢、雙手向後撐在榻榻米上頭，讓雙腳都可以貼上那炙熱的慾望。  
赤裸的右腳尖搭上頂端即感受到黏膩的體液流淌在自己的腳縫之間。他試著嘗試不一樣的磨蹭，讓大野智因為布料和肌膚兩種不同觸感而舒服的同時自己也得到滿足。  
他從來都不知道自己的雙腳會這樣動作著、內心也為此感到悸動，是因為這場性愛讓他開發出的敏感帶抑或是自己本來就如此？

或許他就是在等這個人吧。  
等著他來到這裡，滿足自己、了解自己，然後帶走自己。

櫻井的下身漲的難受，但卻一心一意的只想讓對方得到快感。  
大野智喘著重息閉上眼睛，滿腦子除了快感以外都塞滿著櫻井翔的臉龐、散漫著曖昧香氣的身子隨著舞姿而扭動，他想像傳統的和室與華麗的衣裳變成黑白的－那些都不重要，一點也不－而櫻井翔則漸漸染上色彩，白皙的肌膚、嫩粉的嘴唇，一切的一切都使他著迷。

感受到對方下體的跳動，櫻井更加賣力的上下磨蹭，卻也更加興奮的喘著。  
「翔君、要、……」大野挺著腰，白濁一陣陣的噴灑在櫻井的雙腳上。  
「抱歉、」喘息的抓起櫻井的赤腳，不顧對方的驚慌失措即含住指頭。

那種感覺又來了，而這次更是難以言喻。  
櫻井緊閉著雙眼，發出幼貓般的掙扎聲，在大野的舌面舔過方才他自己的精液之際大力的痙攣了好幾下。  
大野智望著花魁，對方滿頭大汗卻依舊美艷，顯示出儘管不帶妝容仍然清秀的臉龐。垂著眉頭的大力喘氣，櫻井翔邊扭動著抽回雙腳、一邊用雙手掩住臉。  
「翔君？」櫻井聞言更是縮起了身子，然後雙手往下的露出迷濛的雙眼。  
「嗚、去了………」大野愣了下，然後發狂似的壓在他身上、扯掉那個華麗的金色蝴蝶結，最後顯現在自己面前的是層層衣物還掛在手臂上，近乎赤裸而下身一塌糊塗的櫻井翔。

太美了。  
美得讓人不想思考，只想好好疼愛他。  
翔君。

他搓著掌心把冰涼的潤滑給捂熱，傾身吻著櫻井，指尖沿著後方的皺褶處旋繞。  
「不要緊張………」大野智低沉的嗓音讓花魁安心許多，抓緊身下衣裳的雙手也跟著放鬆。  
指頭於自己的後穴一開一闔之際探了進來，在溫熱而緊實的裡頭探索開拓著。  
「嗚、嗚嗚………」櫻井緊抿著雙唇試圖隱藏住呻吟，卻被男人不停吻著自己的溫柔給融化、輕哼出美妙的聲色。  
體內的異物感增加，他想大野應該是再加一根手指進去，歛下眼簾、櫻井在突然的快感來臨時忍不住嬌喘了一聲。  
「哈啊、呼嗯、智君………」方才的叫聲連自己都感到羞恥，燒紅的面頰倒是讓大野緊皺著眉頭的多吻幾遍。

那種氛圍是甜的，有著男人清淡的香水和花魁的粉脂味、交雜在一起融成好聞的氣味。  
胸口有種奇異的感覺，好似那樣的濃醇是一抹毒霧侵入他的細胞、他的肺，明明是如此的痛，卻又確確實實的感受到快樂。

我對你上癮了。

就像是抽了菸、吸了毒品，一而再、再而三的索取，然而－－  
永遠都不足。

取出在體內擴張許久的手指，早已足夠柔軟的後庭收縮，櫻井用腳輕蹭對方的下體、允許男人的進入。對方揉著他的頭髮，自己便主動翻過身子。  
發出羞赧的輕哼，櫻井抖著身軀、彎著腰的趴下上半身。  
「さと、し……」大野從他第一次高潮以後就沒有再碰過自己早已再度勃起的下體，渴望著快感的櫻井忍不住扭動著渾圓的臀部，期望對方的碩大能填滿自己，給與他更強烈、更刺激的快感。

讓我舒服的要死吧，拜託了。

陰莖緩緩地推進狹窄的後穴中，大野仔細聆聽櫻井翔小小的喘息、不等對方適應便快速的抽插起來，突然的動作讓櫻井只得軟著腰的不停呻吟。  
自己的乳尖被捏揉著，櫻井敏感的顫抖的同時閉上眼睛享受著這場饗宴，實在是太舒服了。他額頭抵著自己的手臂，臀部承受著對方腰部大力的撞擊。  
「呼、嗯嗯......太快、智......哼嗯、」他稍稍轉身，看到的是大野智滿佈汗水的臉龐、精瘦的身材以及對著自己飽含欲望的視線。

突然好想吻他。

「怎麼辦、さ、さとし......」他掙扎著想轉過身子，大野智便先抽出自己的下身再讓櫻井正面朝著自己，然後彎身輕吻對方汗濕瀏海所掩蓋的額間、溫柔的輕聲問道。  
「......怎麼了？」雙眼間的溫柔讓櫻井覺得下一秒那眼角便會泌出一滴滴的眼淚、帶著甜膩的粉色氣息、迅速的包裹住自己的心，讓它不再寒冷。  
「想吻你。」櫻井笑得很美，這是今晚大野智覺得他最好看的時候。  
甚至比動情的時候還好看，彷彿是個總是開心笑著的天使。  
大野智愣著讓他嘟著唇湊近自己，張著雙眼看著對方閉上雙眼、睫毛一顫一顫的。  
等到櫻井退開，他用拇指撫平了花魁緊皺的眉，身下人張開眼，動情的眼眸讓大野想吻眼尾的豔紅。  
於是他吻了櫻井翔，如他的願。

「翔君－－問你喔。」他緩緩地推入下體，未完的饗宴開始變得緩慢，享受著精緻的體內，大野智突然地說。  
「嗯、什麼......啊啊、太、慢－－」櫻井被折磨的蜷起了腳趾，小腿抵在男人的後背上下小幅度的摩蹭、試圖讓對方動的快一些。  
「等等想吃什麼？」沒頭沒尾的問句讓櫻井不知該回什麼，對方突然用力而快速的抽插倒是讓他只能緊抓住滿滿皺摺的衣物、喊著對方的名字。  
「智、智、智………」他喊的啞了，卻像是不知足般的繼續，大野彎著身子、像貓咪一樣舔著對方的唇形，然後揉上他的雙球、順著濕滑的液體向上，上下摩擦柱體再繞著小孔輕撫，櫻井顫抖著腰身和大腿、帶著尖叫的喊：  
「要去、要去、啊啊啊－－」大野智重喘的狠狠頂著柔軟，把白濁也釋放在花魁體內。  
「呼、呼嗯、………蕎、蕎麥麵。」櫻井突然回道，然後笑的抱歉，大野卻覺得他很像是故意裝作一副無辜、撒嬌的表情。  
「那、我們等等一起去吃。」把臉埋進櫻井的肩頸、他笑著在對方耳邊說。  
「……、好。」帶著一點點哽咽，櫻井笑著回應。

－－好，我們一起。


End file.
